


Watch the sun go down as we go up.

by ThunderClanLeader



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor nct 127, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Taeyong and Johnny only a appear for a little, markhyuck, nomin, oh and, those are many tags, we go up era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderClanLeader/pseuds/ThunderClanLeader
Summary: Mark's graduation has the dreamies having up and downs, things will be alright.At least that's what Mark thinks as the others break down in front of him, and he does his best to comfort them.It's not that serious anyway, they still see each other, the elders think they should stop acting like Mark's leaving the company.At the end, this moment is always going to be a good memory for Mark.





	Watch the sun go down as we go up.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late with this but I didn't want to waste this little thing so, why not.

This last weeks had been tiresome to say the last. 

Usually Mark would see the others run around excited when they were getting ready for a comeback, except for the first comeback they made without Jaemin, but that was left behind when he came back.

This time it wasn't just another album, it involved a change, it involved him leaving the Dreamies.

He knew how Dream worked, he was aware of the fact that he would have to leave them once he's not a minor anymore. He believed he was prepared to leave them behind.

Turns out he wasn't that prepared.

He saw the other's faces when his so called graduation was announced, and he was really angry because the management used the comeback preparations as a kind of compensation so they would ignore the fact that they would no longer promote together after their last Dream concert.

When they left the room there was a gloomy air around them, tension, sadness. He wanted to say something, to encourage them a little, but the words were stuck in his throat and he felt like shit. 

Jisung was the first one to break down, and he knew that would happen right when they were asked to write a song solely dedicated to him and his time in dream. 

Mark was looking for a quiet place when he found Jisung sitting in the studio, the younger didn't seem to notice him at first, so he thought of going somewhere else, but he couldn't turn his back when he heard the quiet sobs coming from the room, and then he noticed that Jisung seemed to be crying, sitting with his legs up to his chest.

And he couldn't leave him there. So he opened the door silently and walked to the younger, when he was by his side Jisung hid his face between his legs. 

-Jisung, what's wrong?- Mark asked, voice gentle, sitting besides him and patting his back. 

-Hyung...I don't want you to leave us.

Mark felt his heart skip a beat, he didn't like to see the younger crying, he's still young to be wasting his time being sad. 

-Jisungie, you know this isn't a definite goodbye, we're still going to see each other.

-I know, but it won't be the same.

And Mark sighed, because he knows that. 

-You won't be alone.

-Is just that, hyung you're like a brother to me, and now that I'm thinking about... all this... I can't help but feel like something is going to be missing when you're gone.

Jisung hiccuped, and Mark hugged the younger, taking all he's got to wreck his defenses.

-Listen, I think of you like a little brother that I love a lot, and I'm happy that I had the opportunity to be by your side to watch you grow up, but now I need you to understand that we're not separating forever, I'm still going to be here, maybe we won't have time to see each other that much, but you can always talk with me if you need me, okay? 

Jisung nodded, hugging Mark back, crying in his shoulder. And Mark had to swallow the lump in his throat. 

-And remember you can always relay on the others too, they are there for you.

Jisung tightened his hold, and Mark caressed his back slowly, making sure the younger was letting all his sadness out.

-It will be okay Jisungie.

They stayed like that for a while, hugging until Jisung couldn't cry anymore, and they made their way back to the dorms, where Jisung headed straight to his bed and slept his tiredness out. 

Things started moving on, their comeback looked great, the song was amazing, and everyone had something to work on. 

They were practicing the choreography when Renjun slipped, he apologized and made his way out of the practice room, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Mark was about to go for him when Chenle gently stopped him. 

And he was glad the choreographer called the others attention .

-Renjun has been a little off lately. He's been talking with the Chinese hyungs a lot and low-key ignoring me. 

Mark frowned, he could grasp why he was moody like that, but he couldn't understand why he would ignore the younger chinese boy.

-Hyung I know where he could be. 

Mark just gave Chenle a look, and he fastly ran to the choreographer, explaining what was happening and just a second later he was grabbing Chenle out of the room.

He followed the younger around the big building, suddenly recognizing where he was taking him to.

It was a room that had a single piano on it, Mark knew both chinese boys would spend time there when they were still learning Korean and they practiced together. Sometimes Chenle would play the piano and Renjun would try to follow the lyrics to get better with pronunciation. Mark found them one day singing a song he really liked, and he entered the room, correcting their pronunciation from time to time.

They got used to have Mark whenever they needed help. And he was a big part of why they got better with their Korean faster than if they were learning on their own.

So realizing that he won't be able to spent much time with Mark when he graduates was kind of a blow to Renjun.

Mark let the younger drag him to the room, he was sure that Renjun would be there, and by Chenle's face he could tell he was sure too.

And just as they opened the door they saw Renjun sitting in the piano stool, with his head down and his hands fidgeting.

Chenle practically ran to him, hugging him so thight that the older boy let out a squeak in response.

Mark laughed slightly and made his way to the youngers, sitting besides Renjun without a warning.

-Mark hyung. 

-Why are you here Injun? 

Renjun fell silent, he was pretty sure Mark knew what was in his mind, but he was also sure that he just wanted to make him talk.

-I'm just thinking. 

-About what? 

Mark knows, of course he does, he's just trying to play it dumb so he can make Renjun talk everything out.

-About the group... I'm just sad about all this situation, I just wished we could be all together for a long time. It's not going to be the same without you, and I don't even want to think of what's going to happen when four of us leave dream all of a sudden. ¿What about Jisungie and Lele?

-Renjunie everything is going to be alright, you know that even if I'm not with you next time Dream makes a song you can always count on me to help you, to cheer on you. And the other Hyungs are going to be there too, you know how they all baby us, even me and I'm supposed to be off age already.

Renjun laughed at that, because he knows that well, he's just realizing that things are going to be a little different, not bad, just different. 

-I'm a little sad about this too, but we will always be together, and Injun, we still have Haechan to cheer on us, Jaemin is always taking care of us, and Jeno always listens to us when we need it. And don't worry about Jisungie and me, we know how things work, we're going to be fine I can handle him. 

Renjun smiled, he's sure everything is going to work out.

-¿Renjun?

-I'm fine now, really, don't worry.- He hadn't notice the tears welling in his eyes. 

But the way he smiles lets Mark know that would be fine, so he got up and hugged both boys tightly, sure that they were okay as they hugged him back.

Jaemin was another story, and along with him came Jeno.

Mark was sitting on the studio, playing the guitar and writing down some cords for a new song when the door was opened forcefully and made him jump on his spot.

-What the fu-

His words were promptly stopped as someone literally collided on top of him, someone that he recognized as Jaemin after he caught a glimpse of pink hair. He pushed the thought of his personal space being violated aside and hugged the younger back when he wrapped his arms around him.

-Jaeminie is something wrong?

Jaemin shook his head, and tightened his hold a little. 

-Sorry hyung, I told him to wait till we got to the dorms but then he started running and I couldn't stop him. 

Mark raised his head and saw Jeno entering the room breathless, smiling at him, a smile that differed a lot from his usual one. 

-Don't worry.- Mark patted the space at his right, as he had almost dropped his guitar on his left when Jaemin barged in.

Jeno made his way to his two friends and sat there, watching as Mark handled the boy sitting on his lap and let him get comfortable.

-So, what happened? Did you two fight?

-What? No, I can't argue with him he gets annoying.- Jeno said jokingly, and Jaemin pulled back to look at him.

-Well jokes on you because you decided to date my annoying ass.

Mark laughed as he saw the youngers bickering, acting like the married couple he always tells them they are.

-Hyung.

-Jaemin-ah.

-Can you please just not leave us? 

Oh. Mark thought. 

-Even if I don't want to, you know I can't avoid it.

-But-

-This is sudden tho? You were fine before?

Jaemin sighed, and stayed silent for a moment, finally looking at Jeno with something Mark couldn't pinpoint what it was.

-Explain yourself, as much as I love you Nana you should tell Mark hyung this,not me.

Mar couldn't help the puzzled expression on his face as Jaemin seemed to collect himself briefly.

-Hyung, look. I was kind of okay with all this graduation thing until I noticed that I didn't get to spend as much time with you as the others, and that's bullshit because I wasted almost two years and just when I came back you have to go,and I'm mad because that's just my fault-

-Stop right there.- Mark interrupted, understanding what had gotten the younger like that.- First of all nothing of this is or was your fault. You had an injure Jaemin, a pretty severe one, and I couldn't have asked for something better than you getting the correct attention and rest so you could recover and come back to us.

-That's cheesy.- Jeno mumbled, and the other two giggled at the comment. 

-He says that but he was the most excited one when you finally came back.

Mark teased, and Jeno was fast to deny everything, making Jaemin sigh audibly.

-But I didn't get the full absolutely capable Mark experience. The others have been improving and working hard because of you but I can't do that in so little time. How am I supposed to catch up without your help?

-You don't need to "catch up" you're doing great, you decided to move forward and keep practicing and training your body to be stronger. You have to do that with your mind too Nana. You're more than capable yourself, you have a confidence I've never even dreamt about having and you're annoyingly clingy and loving. And honestly I don't know why Jeno puts up with you but, hey, opposites attract I guess.

Jaemin laughs as Jeno just shrugs, making mark chuckle at the couple.

-Even if you can be an annoying brat, you know that whenever you need me I'll be just a call away.

And Jaemin nods, finally giving in.

-Now let me finish what I was doing and go have a little rest while we can.

Jaemin gets up, and extends a hand in Jeno's direction,who takes it and stands up, hands linked as they make their way out.

-And hyung.- Jaemin stops almost halfway out the room, and cheekily smiles at the older. -Stop writing love songs and tell him how you feel already.

Mark almost lets the guitar slip from his hands as he looks up, the youngers already sprinting down the corridor, laughing.

Yeah not happening.

Things seemed better the next days, the video shooting came along, and they traveled along with some staff to shoot. The locations they chose were really beautiful and the boys were astonished. 

The theme for the video was pretty obvious, and even if there was a permanent reminder of Mark's impending graduation in every scene, they were having fun.

-Mark hyung!

Mark wipes his head, looking for Renjun and he can't quite focus when he barely manages to catch a towel being thrown in his direction.

-Give Hyuck a towel please, he's sulking over there.

Mark confusedly looks at Renjun, who has a rather devilish grin on his face, then at the towel in his hands, and lastly turns around to see Donghyuck sitting on top of the car, looking up.

He chooses to ignore whatever Renjun is trying to imply and walks towards the younger, a towel sitting on his head and the other in his hands. 

Donghyuck isn't aware of his presence until he sits on his side, lending the dry towel so he can dry his hair.

They stay there on a comfortable silence, rather weird considering how talkative Donghyuck is, but Mark is not sure what's going on with the usually smiley boy.

Mark leans back a little, arms behind his back to support himself. And he can see that Haechan's shirt it's sticking on his skin, hair dripping from the back and damping his clothes even more. Everything was the result of maybe one of the most fun scenes so any of them complained as they threw water at each other.

In his trance he noticed the little shivers, he though that maybe he was getting cold, but it wasn't especially cold, there was an imperceptible breeze but the sun was still high and hot.

So, much to his surprise, he realised that the boy was sobbing.

His protective instinct kicked in and he got as close as he could to the younger without feeling the aching for the feeling of that well known hot skin warming his own.

-Hyuck.- Mark called, but the younger covered his face with the towel and scooted away. 

But he couldn't stand seeing him cry.

-Hyuckie what's wrong?- He asked, softly, voice soft and inviting to any kind of talk.

-It's nothing.- He mumbled, voice muffled by the towel pressed on his face.

-It doesn't seem like nothing.

Donghyuck hesitates, and when he let's his guard down Mark carefully coaxes his hands away from his face. Just to see what he was expecting, slightly red eyes, reddened cheeks, and a known sulky pout.

-So, wanna talk? 

Mark hopes he's not pressing too much, but mentally congratulates himself when Donghyuck lets go from the tight grip on the towel and tries to look at his eyes. Which he fails miserably at because he's evading his eyes just one second after, but Mark thanks the effort.

-Everything is kind of finally getting in my head. Mark this is it, here we part ways, and-I mean, it's not that terrible actually. I have an advantage, I get to see you for 127's promotions too, so it's going to be easier on me... that's what I thought at least.

Donghyuck abruptly stops, and Mark has to hold his tongue back, not daring to interrupt the younger

-I've been telling myself that I wouldn't cry, but obviously you had to come and ruin my composture.

Mark tries to find Donghyuck's sight, but the younger is keen on avoiding that.

-What do you mean?

-Mark, haven't you noticed?

Mark gives the younger an abruptly confused expression, and the boy is not sure if he should laugh because he looks so cute or cry because he's the densest of all.

-Forget it. But you know, I don't want you to leave Dream, and I'm glad 127 is already settled forever so I can spend time with you. Honestly Dream is going to be a mess without you, at least for a couple of months, but also I'm really happy you're finally out, that means you will get proper rest, and you will be less stressed. I hope this subdues your anxiety, and the attacks too... I'm rambling I'm sorry, I'm just, going to miss you here, a lot.

Mark waits for some seconds, he lets Donghyuck relax, and he tries to stop his heart from going to a skyrocket speed, warming his body, because Hyuck just told him his feelings, and he likes every part of his emotional and sensible being.

-You know what.- Mark tells him, grabbing the towel and scooting closer to the younger, throwing the abandoned towel over his head and drying his hair gently. -I'm glad, that you told me this. Even if you annoy me all the time I'm going to miss you too, even if we get to see each other more often. It's kind of stupid, but I've grown so used to sharing everything with you that I can't imagine what would it be like if we haven't debuted together.

Donghyuck finally looks straight into Mark's eyes, surprised with his words, with the soft tone of his voice, one he hasn't heard since they apologized for that terrible fight they had a long time ago.

Mark feels his face heating up, he didn't mean to let that out like that, and the way Donghyuck is looking at him is making him nervous. 

But even with that weird sensation of awkwardness around them, none of them look away.

This is Donghyuck. Mark thinks, holding the other's gaze. Action and then reaction. 

So Mark lets his hands fall to Donghyuck's neck, leaving the towel there, and cupping his face with both hands. Donghyuck stiffens at the touch, Mark hands are a little cold but he's sure that doesn't matter when his own cheeks are reddening like crazy.

What is he doing? Donghyuck thinks, fighting the sudden urge to take his hands before he notices the way his face heathens up.

-I don't want to leave Dream either. I'm gonna miss you, all of you. Maybe I'll miss you a little more, your bubbly personality, your need to be always clinging to someone, your honesty, your beautiful voice, your pretty self and... I'm sorry Hyuck.

Donghyuck is about to ask him what for, but Mark pulls the towel and the space between them is no longer there.

And Donghyuck's not sure what to do. Mark is too close, not just his kind of cold lips on his, but his hands are on his cheeks once again, and he can feel his eyelashes fluttering slightly.

Just mere seconds after Mark pulls away, he shoots an apologetic look to the younger and he's decided to leave before the younger reacts and tells him to fuck off.

Kind of unexpected for Mark, before he can even move an inch Donghyuck is holding his wrist tightly.

-Mark. What the fuck.- Donghyuck is shivering, despite the lack of nervousness in his voice.

-I-Hyuck-

-Mark Lee, you have an explanation to give me in this exact moment.

Mark stares at the younger, confused at his reaction, not knowing what to do, somewhat scared of the outcome.

-I like you kindofalot.- Mark starts confident, but mumbles as he notices the way Donghyuck eyes are burning him. - I wasn't going to do this? Not like this. Fuck I was doing just right keeping my shit together, I'm sorry i didn't mean to make this weird, I just don't want to lose you.

Mark breath hitches, and Donghyuck is scared he's about to get into a panicked state so he acts out of instinct. 

Leaning closer and locking their lips, not as careful as he meant because he stumbles a little to reach him, but Mark helds him up, arms snaking around his waist.

That's nice. Donghyuck thinks, actually moving softly against Mark's lips. 

Is Donghyuck who pulls away first, but his smile widens as he sees Mark reddened cheeks, pupils shaking nervously, confused.

-Ah Mark Lee, you're really stupid.- Donghyuck hugs the older tightly, enjoying too much the contrast of their bodies temperatures. -Am I not obvious enough? I've been giving you the biggest hints. Hyung what I feel for you it's not just admiration, not just friendship. Mark, fuck, I love you.

Mark feels his heart beating out of rhythm ¿Is just his body rising temperature or is Donghyuck's natural warmth that's making him feel so cozy? He hopes the younger isn't hearing his heart going out of control.

-Hyung are you panicking? 

-I'm not panicking shut up. It's just- I love you Hyuck. 

-I have waited so much you have no idea.

-I'm sorry.- Mark gently brushes the younger hair.

-You're so dense hyung.- Haechan complains, and he's making himself comfortable, back pressed agains the older's chest as he threads his hair.

-I figured now.- There's a brief silence and suddenly Mark speaks up. -I've been writing songs about you for a long time so I'm not sure whose densest here. 

Haechan quickly turns around, looking at the older with doe eyes. 

-W-wait I was joking when I said all those things about Baby Don't Like It.

-I didn't deny it, did I?

Haechan looked away in utter surprise, mouth open and eyes unfocused. Mark refused to look at the younger in case he decided to look at him in the eyes.

-Mark Lee what the fuck. 

-Shut up. 

Haechan laughed, looking at the way Mark blushed faintly, his hands fidgeting on his lap. 

-I love that, Mark.- Haechan confesses, and Mark finally looks at him, cheeks still colored slightly red. -Have you written more?

Haechan has to admit that knowing he actually is Mark's muse just makes his ego fly.

-Not important.

-Oh come on! I want to read them.

-No.

-Please Markie~- Haechan begged, looking at the older with a pout.- What can be worse than Baby don't like it?

Mark wasn't going to answer that one.

But that only made Haechan curiosity grow more, and he begged some more before Mark got fed up.

-They are getting worse than that.

Donghyuck stopped abruptly and his cheeks went a tad red, contrasting with his tan skin and the way the sun brightens his features.

Oh.

Mark took advantage of the other's dumbfounded state and taking courage he leaned forward, cupping Haechan's cheeks and bringing the surprised boy into a kiss.

Haechan kept his movements slow, arms snaking to Mark's back when he came back to his senses, leaning forward a bit more. Mark tilted his head, and suddenly their lips slotted together like a puzzle. Haechan hums apprecciatively, and his hands find their way to Mark's neck, fingers playing with his hair. 

Mark sighs, he let's his hands grope the younger thighs and just when he's about to deepen the kiss he hears voices behind them.

-Taeyong please stop this, your child is ruining mine.

Haechan pulls back at the deep voice he's so used to, and Mark has a hard time telling what's happening until Haechan smacks his arm lightly.

-Why.

Johnny laughs at the annoyed expression on the Canadian boy's face and Taeyong tries hard not to laugh.

-You're still with two minors, at least keep it GP.

Mark groans, hoping off the car and lending a hand to the younger.

-Like you do?- Haechan snaps back, and this time Mark is the one who laughs along, helping Haechan to the ground.

-What are you two doing here anyway?- Mark asks, preventing any other comment.

-We came to check on you, you brat. The others are with the rest of the dreamies.

-Honestly we thought you two were elsewhere shooting but Jaemin told us you were here making out, while he covered Jisung's ears.

-That snake.

Haechan stormed off, probably looking for Jaemin.

-Hyuck!- Mark called, remembering they hadn't talked everything through very well.

Said boy turned around, and smiled brightly to the older.

-We will settle this later, ok?

-Sure.

Before going off Haechan muttered a silent I love you, that had Mark blushing madly, only snapping out of his trance when Johnny slapped his shoulder.

-Just wait, you're going to be at each others throats like always when we get to the dorms.- Taeyong joked, and Mark turned at him, a scowl on his face.

-Yeah, but not exactly fighting.

-Johnny.- Taeyong tried, really tried to look serious, like he was scolding the other, but he couldn't hold his laugh when he saw Mark stomping away, ears red.

Anyway, as soon as Mark reached the others he wasn't sure if he preferred their questions or Taeyong's and Jhonny's implications. 

He let that slip away as Haechan carefully brushed their hands when they finished changing, and took his hand, head on his shoulder, as they made their way to the dorms.

His graduation would always be a good memorie, no doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me while I take this thing with me and go away-


End file.
